Will I be okay?
by Rookie-blue-is-the-best
Summary: When tragedy strikes for Andy will Sam be able to comfort her, also how will Andy deal with this tragedy and what will happen when her past comes back to haunt her.  It is mostly Andy but there is Sam & Andy. Read and Review!


**CHAPITER 1**

**So I I know where I want to go with this story but I also change my mind like a lot… but let me know what you think and what not **

**Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue, I swear!**

In all honesty I thought he was never going to talk to me, like ever again and who would blame him I blew his undercover op…again, he was tortured because of me (the thought still sends shivers down my back), and he was nearly killed, all because I couldn't stay away. Yes he was the one to call me but I should have said no. So when he pulled up next beside me and asked me that oh so meaningful question "so you uh want to try being normal together" I nearly cried of happiness. That was nearly 18 hours ago, sense than we went back to his place sense I still didn't have one we went to sleep (or should I say he went to sleep and I watched him sleep as creepy as that sounds), and then we curled up on the couch ordered Chinese and sat down to watch a movie. The doorbell rang 20 minutes later, I got up seeing as Sam was still hurt and went to grab the door thinking it was the Chinese, I have never been so wrong in my life. I walked to the door with money in hand; I opened the door and was surprised to see Sgt. Best there along with Oliver I figured they were here to see Sam so I ushered them in missing the looks of sadness, pain, and nervousness.

"Sam" Andy said as she walked back into the living room to grab his attention away from the movie "Oliver and Best are here to see you"

Sam turned around smiling at seeing his friends but the smile quickly turned into a grimace as he notices there expressions, one that he knew all too well, he started panicking thinking something had happened to Sarah but his worries where quickly set aside as he notices their looks of pity towards Andy.

"Hey do you guys want anyth- "Her sentence was cut off when she saw the look on their faces, she immediately knew something was wrong "what's wrong? Is everything okay? Of course everything isn't okay because something good just happened so now of course something bad is going to happen. What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Who's hurt? What happened?" Andy sputtered out all at once.

Andy was really starting to freak out now when they both just looked at each other than t Sam, silently trying to tell him something, whatever it was Sam understood because next thing I knew I was being pulled back down to the couch and Sam was holding me like if he let go I was going to break.

"Andy" Oliver started than stopped and looked to Best who then continued "Andy I'm so sorry but 40 minutes ago your dad was in a car accident he was hit by another car who fell asleep at the wheel, your father died on scene shortly after paramedics got there" He finished with every trace of sadness in his voice.

The second he said that my dad died on scene everything seemed to just stop, no go in slow Mo, but just literally stop I wasn't aware of anything surrounding me I wasn't aware of Sgt. Best and Oliver asking me if I was okay and I had heard them, I wasn't aware of Sam shaking me and calling my name, I just…wasn't aware. I felt as though my whole world had just collapsed on top of me and I was suffocating, being choked by my own world, kind of poetic really. My dad was a drunk for most of my life and when he finally stops drinking and gets help…he died, just like that. I mean I make these trips all the time for my job and it really sucks but I could never really emphasize with them because I had never gotten one of those I mean sure I know people who have died but I have never had the police show up on my doorstep and tell me that a loved one had died…until today. I didn't return back to reality until I felt Sam's arms envelope me into a hug and it was then that the reality sunk in. My dad was dead the only parent I had, the only blood family I was in contact with I had no direct bloodline family left sense I don't count my mother sense the day she walked out on me and my dad I was completely alone except for Sam. I broke out into uncontrollable sobs and I just clung on to Sam like he was a buoy and I was drowning in the ocean. I felt hand rubbing my back and I knew it was Oliver and Best but I couldn't look up I was too busy trying to focus on breathing and not crying, I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop eventually I cried myself to sleep the last thought I had before I did so was how he was going to miss everything, my wedding(whenever and whoever that might be with), when I have kids( now I regret not giving him grandkids), me moving up in my career…everything he would now miss.

So that was just an idea that was floating around and I was trying to figure out how to put it in words, not sure if I like the finished product but o well. PLEASE REVIEW3


End file.
